Ils sont intelligents
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Le petit groupe de survivants, sans la safe room, discutent à propos des différents type d'infectés...ils vont hélas y être confrontés à nouveau.


Titre : Ils sont intelligents

Auteur : Andersandrew

Fandom : Left 4 dead 1

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Left 4 dead est un jeu Valve.

* * *

Le décor est morne. Des messages hallucinés, stupides ou désespérés couvrent les murs de leur refuge. Il y fait froid, et ils se serrent les uns contre les autres pour ne pas claquer des dents. Les maigres rations de nourriture qu'ils avaient conservé leurs tiendront à l'estomac pendant quelques temps, mais jamais assez pour atteindre la côte.

Ils espèrent si fort pouvoir rejoindre le bateau qui les amènera vers une terre non infectée.

Dehors, ils entendent le gémissement des morts vivants. Combien sont-ils ? Un simple regard par la fenêtre pourrait le leurs dire, mais ils préfèrent l'ignorer.

Ce son, ils s'y sont habitués. C'est le seul moyen pour ne pas devenir fou. Nombreux sont ceux qui ne supportent pas la pression. Ici, heureusement, pas de traces de cervelle séchée sur les murs.

C'est trop bête, après s'être autant battu, de se retrouver dans un abri sûr, et de devoir cohabiter avec le cadavre d'un suicidé. Le pire, c'est quand ceux-là s'enferment, bloquant l'accès à la pièce, et s'y tue on fait des efforts pour arriver en sécurité, pour finalement trouver porte close.

Les quatre survivants frissonnent. D'une main tremblotante, Bill s'allume son dernier cigare de l'aventure sa boîte est vide, il n'en a plus. La lueur de son briquet éclaire un instant les yeux de chacun : ils ont préféré ne pas allumer la lumière. La bataille précédente a été assez rude, chaque membre du groupe est blessé, et ils ne souhaitent pas attirer l'attention des zombies. Avant de s'asseoir, ils se sont assurés que personne n'avait été mordu. Ce serait la mort assurée pour eux de s'enfermer avec un infecté. Et même s'ils se serrent les coudes, qu'ils sont presque devenus amis, leur survie dépend avant tout de leur dureté et de leur ténacité. Alors si l'un d'eux est contaminé, ils l'abattront. Par respect, mais aussi, pour leur bien à tous.

Quelque peu détendus, ils discutent, et Louis glousse à une réplique. Francis lui balance une vanne, Zoey sourit gentiment et Bill leurs dit de se calmer, à la fois ferme et bienveillant. L'ambiance se réchauffe, malgré la température glaciale.

Ils se mettent alors à parler des créatures.

- Les tanks produisent des dégâts, mais un bon cocktail molotov dans la gueule, et on n'en parle plus, s'exclame Francis le baroudeur en se frottant les mains pour réveiller les sensations engourdies par le froid.

- Les witches sont les plus terribles, décrète Zoey la seule femme de la bande. Elles semblent si tristes et inoffensives, mais il suffit qu'un zombie les bouscule pour qu'elles se jettent sur un vivant avec une férocité digne d'un enragé.

- L-les hunters sont ceux qui me font le plus peur, avoue Louis en triturant nerveusement sa cravate rouge. Ils sont comme des prédateurs attendant de surgir et de bondir sur leur proie pour la déchiqueter...

- Bah, une attaque de hunter, on y survit, déclare Francis en soulevant son t-shirt, montrant un ventre musclé couvert de cicatrices.

L'afro-américain déglutit, pas franchement rassuré.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, moi, intervient Bill le vétéran du groupe, c'est qu'ils sont souvent accompagnés de smokers. Le smoker t'immobilise, et le hunter finit le travail...un vrai travail d'équipe ! Ils sont plus intelligent qu'on ne le croyait au début. Il faut faire attention.

Zoey frémit dans sa couverture.

- J'aimerais bien dormir. On pourra reprendre cette conversation demain ?

Elle jette un bref coup d'œil en direction du ciel nocturne, complètement noir depuis que l'activité humaine s'est arrêtée, ou presque, de fonctionner.

- ...quand il fera jour et que le soleil brillera à nouveau. S'il brille à nouveau.

Les autres hochent la tête, partageant son sentiment, et ils se couchent.

Une silhouette est perchée sur la corniche d'un immeuble, telle une gargouille du Moyen-Âge. Il s'agit d'un hunter accroupi qui renifle l'air à la recherche d'une victime. Sa capuche dissimule ses yeux – s'il en a. Ses crocs luisent de salive et ses crocs raclent sur la pierre.

Le soleil s'est levé depuis près d'une heure, et il n'a toujours rien trouvé à se mettre sous la dent.

Tout à coup, il sent une effluve provenir de l'est. Il saute ; son bond l'amène sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face. Il s'approche alors d'un smoker qui exsude de la fumée et des particules vertes flottant autour de lui comme des mouches, dégageant une odeur que le hunter connaît par cœur et qui l'attire irrésistiblement, un peu comme la valériane avec les chats.

Le smoker est assis, les pieds ballants dans le vide. Quand le hunter vient se frotter contre lui, il ne réagit pas, les yeux rivés en bas.

Soudain, sa langue extensible jaillit et s'enroule autour d'un survivant, qui se met à crier pour qu'on vienne l'aider.

La créature émet un rire toussotant, tandis qu'il attire sa cible à lui. Hélas, les camarades de sa proie viennent l'aider, et coupe la langue du smoker. Ce dernier émet un gémissement autant de douleur que de dépit, bien qu'il soit déjà en train de se régénérer.

En effet, ce que les vivants ne savent pas, c'est que les infectés spéciaux ne sont pas aussi répandus qu'ils le croient. Mais ils guérissent des blessures infligées par leurs armes, et ainsi ils peuvent revenir les attaquer sans fin.

Le hunter dans son dos émet un grondement de félin en colère. Le smoker lève les yeux au ciel en toussant. Un tir bien placé lui dégomme la cervelle.

Furieux, le hunter s'élance, atterrissant sur Francis qui s'auto-congratulait déjà. Cette fois, il n'en réchapperait pas !

Cependant, bien vite, l'agresseur est assailli de toutes parts, et, le corps criblé de balles, il s'écroule face contre terre.

« Merde. », jure le smoker en se redressant, assistant d'en haut à la scène. Enfin, il n'avait pas prononcé exactement ce mot, sa bouche étant déformée par les tumeurs et la décomposition de ses chairs. Cependant, c'était l'idée.

Il se relève discrètement et disparaît dans la direction opposée à celle des survivants. Ils ne paient rien pour attendre, ces enfoirés !

- Le bateau !, hurle Louis, soulagé.

Ils sont sur l'embarcadère. La horde surgit, attirée par le bruit. Épuisés, ils s'empressent de monter à bord. Le petit bateau redémarre au quart de tour et ils s'échappent au nez et à la barbe des infectés qui se jettent à l'eau en espérant les rattraper. Dommage pour eux, ils ne savent pas nager.

- On vous quitte, bande de saloperies !, leurs crie Francis en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

C'est alors qu'une langue de Smoker s'enroule autour de sa taille.

- Oh...fais chier, marmonne la flingueur avant de se faire embarquer.

- FRANCIS !

Très satisfait de lui, le smoker attire lentement mais sûrement le survivant qu'il a alpagué vers la horde, qui s'empresse de le dévorer vif.

Il regarde l'embarcation s'éloigner de plus en plus, se demandant s'il aura le temps d'en choper un autre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à l'horizon.

Le sol se met à trembler sous ses pieds. Étonné, il se retourne.

Un tank soulève une voiture et la lance. Elle atterrit sur le pont du navire, qui éclate dans une jolie explosion.

Derrière le mastodonte, le hunter sourit de toutes ses dents, les mains enfoncées dans la poche ventrale de son sweat à capuche.

Comme quoi, ça sert aussi d'avoir des amis, côté zombies.


End file.
